


December 2018 Prompt Requests (Requests Closed)

by sinofwriting



Series: Prompt Requests Through The Years [2]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV), Machine Gun Kelly (Musician), Mayans M.C. (TV), Saturday Night Live
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-07 11:41:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 4,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16853359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: I put up a list of prompts on Tumblr and let people request. Also, thank you @jtownsend7 your comments make me want to write more.





	1. Scent - Bishop Losa

**Author's Note:**

> Words: 185
> 
> Prompt(s): 1. “Please stop crying.”

Bishop rocks the crying baby in his arms, “Please stop crying.” He begs his daughter. The wailing only intensifies with his words. Bishop stares down at the baby, minding going a hundred miles a minute, as the crying keeps going on.

“Bishop, baby? What’s going on?” Y/N asks, as she enters the home, when the cries of their daughter fill her ears.

He breathes a sigh of relief, at the sound of her voice. Shoulders dropping, when she enters the living room. “She won’t stop crying. She started when she woke up and hasn’t stopped.” He explained, as she takes their daughter from his arms into hers.

After a few seconds, the crying lowers, as the baby recognizes who’s holding her. Turning her head, she presses her head into her mother’s shirt. The smell calming her down. Y/N smiles at their daughter, running her finger down the side of her face. “Hi, babygirl. You just missed mommy, huh?”

Bishop watches with a soft smile on his face as they interact. Nothing filling him with more warmth than seeing his wife and daughter together.


	2. Permission - Montgomery De La Cruz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 301
> 
> Prompt(s): 28. “Were you dropped on your head?”

Y/N watches as Monty climbs the tree outside of her window before entering her bedroom. “Are you crazy? My dad’s home.” She whisper yells.

He only smiles at her, trying to put on the best innocent face. “I missed you.”

“Were you dropped on your head? My dad is home. My dad who hates you.”

“Your dad who is leaving in five minutes to go to work.”

She looks at him confused, “He’s leaving?”

Monty nods, “My dad called him before I came over, his friend needs a lawyer. Your dad confirmed it with mine that he was taking the case. He’s catching a plane to Oregon at ten tonight.”

Y/N sits on her bed, letting the words process. “Why didn’t you wait until he was gone to come over?”

Monty grins at her, “He must not actually hate me because I got permission to come over and stay with you until he comes back.”

She goes to say something, a large smile on her face. When someone knocks on her door. Waiting a few seconds before opening it.

He smiles at his daughter, the smiling dimming when he sees Monty. He turns his eyes back to his daughter. “I know he already told you, but I’ll be going to Oregon for a while.”

Y/N nods, “Do you know how long?”

“At least two weeks, sweetheart.”

Y/N just nods, again. Keeping the smile on her face, even though she wants to frown.

“I have to pack, sweetheart, but I want to promise you that when I get back I’ll take a week off. Pull you out school even for a few days so we can actually spend some time together.” He spares a glance at Monty, “Even have Monty over for a dinner one night. Okay?”

“Okay.”


	3. Comment - JP Cappelletty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 287   
> Prompt(s): 25. “Everyone knows the two of you have been fucking.”  
> 33\. “Bite me.”

Slim smirks at Y/N after Rook leaves the room. Seeing the look on his face, she throws a pillow at him, “Stop looking at me like that.”   
He laughs, catching it with one hand. “Like what? Everyone knows the two of you have been fucking.”   
She throws the other pillow behind her at him, “Bite me.”   
Slim only smirks and laughs at her again. “I would, but you have Rook for that.” 

Y/N has to stop herself from rolling her eyes, wishing that she could have gotten roomed with Baze. At the most he would have made one comment when Rook came into the room to give her a shirt that she wanted to borrow, but Slim wouldn’t leave it alone until the joke was old and tired. 

Picking up the shirt, her mood having changed because of Slim’s teasing, she flings it at him. “Give that back to Rook, I’m going to stay in tonight.”   
Slim freezes, not grabbing the shirt before it hits the floor. “It’s celebration time. We finished the tour and no one got arrested.”   
She gets under the hotel blankets, stripping off her jeans and tossing them on the floor by the end of her bed. “I don’t think I should drink. Celebrate without me. If you want to bring a girl back, don’t worry, I won’t be here. I’m going to sleep now and then leave here a little after two. Get some work done.”   
Before he can respond, she turns on her side, facing the wall and pulls the blanket over her head.

Grabbing his phone and wallet, he walks out the room, turning the lights off when he goes. Guilt sitting in the pit of his stomach.


	4. Zac - Pete Davidson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 175
> 
> Note(s): Zac is made up. As far as I know there isn’t anyone who currently works at SNL with the name Zac.
> 
> Prompt(s): 25. “Everyone knows the two of you have been fucking.”
> 
> 34\. “Mine.”

“You’ll never guess what Che said to me today.” Pete says randomly, eyes still glued on tv in front of him.

Y/N looks up at him, head pillowed in his lap, hands holding his right one so she can play with his fingers. “What did he say?”

“He said and I quote, everyone knows the two of you have been fucking.”

She looks at him, wide eyed. “You’re joking?”

He shakes his head, “no joke. That explains why I’ve been getting the side eye from Zac.”

Y/N groans, turning so she can bury her face in his stomach.

Pete grins down at her, “at least we don’t work together. No HR.”

Y/N laughs, the sound muffled. She sits up, before moving so she’s sitting side by side with Pete. “Well, Zac can suck it and stop giving you the side eye because I’m yours.”

Pete smiles at unsaid confirmation that they can go public, but it dims slightly at the mention of Zac. He presses a kiss to her lips, “mine.”

“Yours.”


	5. A.M. - JP Cappelletty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 372
> 
> Prompt(s): 14. “Is it too early to have a breakdown this week?”
> 
> 20\. “Wanna tell me what you’re doing in my kitchen at 3 am in the morning?”

“Is it too early to have a breakdown this week?” The text message from Rook haunts Y/N the rest of the day she works. It was rare he ever texted her anything that wasn’t filled with happiness or at least sarcasm, but this was different than anything he had ever texted her. And knowing that he wouldn’t be getting to his apartment until after 2 in the morning because of tour did nothing to help her, instead making her feel worse.

As two in the morning neared, she left her own apartment, with a bag full of supplies, walking not even a minute to get to Rook’s apartment, letting herself in with the key he gave her.

Setting the bag on the kitchen counter, she starts pulling everything out. Rook could eat a lot, but she had learned the hard way that he could eat an entire thing of enchiladas by himself. It was a ritual she supposed. Every time he returned from tour within two days, she would come by with a pan of enchiladas for him.

Preheating the oven, she starts to get to work on them. With how often Y/N makes them, the process gets easier and easier, and goes by in what feels like seconds. Opening the oven, she slides the pan into the nearly burning hot space. After twenty five minutes, she pulls the pan out, placing it on the stove.

Sitting down on the stool in the kitchen, she holds her head with her head, watching the clock, as she falls into a half asleep state.

“Wanna tell me what you’re doing in my kitchen at three in the morning?”

Y/N jerks up, having not ever heard the door open. “Hey, Rook. I made enchiladas.” She gestures towards the stove, as she rubs her eyes, trying to chase the sleep away.

He raises an eyebrow, in amusement. “And you need to be here at three in the morning?”

“Your text made me worry.”

Rook pulls the girl into a hug. “You didn’t need to worry about me.”

“You would worry if I sent that same text.” She points out.

He laughs, holding her against him for a few more seconds. “More than worry.”


	6. Flower - Angel Reyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 169
> 
> Prompt(s): 3. “Accept the flower.”

Angel raises his eyebrows, at Coco. Waiting for him to take what Y/N is trying to give him. Coco continues giving him a distressed look.

Angel smiles down at his daughter, nudging Coco in the side. “Accept the flower.” When Coco continues to look at him with the same look, Angel leans towards him, not willing to let Y/N hear a single thing he says. “If you don’t accept the fucking the flower, I will shoot you in the knee caps.”

As soon as the words leave his mouth, Coco bends down, to accept the flower. Whispering a quick thanks to the three year old.

Angel doesn’t spare a glance at his oldest friend. Carefully picking up his daughter, making sure not to crush the rest of them in her tiny fists.

“Let’s go give Bishop a flower.” Angel says, already walking over to the older man.

Y/N smiles up at her dad, pressing a sloppy kiss to his cheek. “Love you, daddy.”

“Love you too.”


	7. Could - Colin Jost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 379
> 
> Prompt(s): 14. “Is it too early to have a breakdown this week?”
> 
> 27\. “Can we cuddle?”

Colin looks up as he hears the apartment door open, a smile coming over his face, as he hears shoes coming off and the sound of feet padding towards the living room.

“Hi, beautiful.”

Y/n doesn’t say anything, making him frown. He looks her open and down, noticing a stain on her shirt and what looks to be a bruise on her arm.

Closing his laptop, he sets it aside, already knowing what will come when she finally decides she wants to talk.

After a few minutes, he hears her quietly say, “Can we cuddle?”

He nods, holding his arms out for her.

She quickly joins him on the couch, wedging herself in between him and the couch. And after a small tug of his shirt, Colin moves so she can lay on her back and he can lay on top of her. “Love you.” She whispers.

He smiles against the skin of her neck, “Love you.”

“Is it too early to have a breakdown this week?” She asks him, voice serious.

He shakes his head as best as he can. “It’s never too early to breakdown, only to late. Want to tell me what happened?”

“I’m on paid leave.” She tells him. Colin wants to so badly look at her, when she says that, but he knows from experience that letting her talk it out with eyes on her will result in more good. “My manager decided that I need to leave for the rest of the month, to reset as she put it because I’m distracted. And then I spilled coffee on my shirt and ran into a counter. I’m just ready for this week to be over and it’s only Monday.”

“Think about it, like this. You’re on paid leave, that’s good. You have time to get caught up on stuff you’ve been wanting to do. You could even sign up for that class that runs for this month.”

“I could visit you at work.”

Colin smiles at that, she had always wanted to visit him at work and they had tried to make it happen, but it had never happened. “You could visit me at work.” He moves his head, pressing a short kiss to her lips. “You should definitely visit me at work.”


	8. Protection - Bishop Losa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 204
> 
> Prompt(s): 11. “Remember when we were little?”

Bishop smiles at the girl in front of him, holding the phone tighter against his ear. “Remember when we were little?”

She smiles back at him, for the first time since he visited, mind flashing back to their shared childhood. “Abuela stuffing us with food even when we told her we weren’t hungry.”

He nods, “Then papá getting mad because she was up and moving around.”

“She was stubborn.”

“You get that from her.”

Y/N rolls her eyes at her older brother, “Like you didn’t get abuelo’s love of not talking about feelings unless necessary.”

Bishop ignores her words and the slight stab they give his heart, “you still got protection?”

She sighs, “I have since I got in here ten years ago. It doesn’t change. You can ask me every month like you always do and the answer won’t change.”

“Sorry, for wanting to make sure that protection Marcus and me are paying is actually being put to use.”

She glares at him, “Then stop paying for it. I’ve made friends in here you know. I had to, since I’ll be here until I’m dead.”

With that, she puts the phone back, the guards taking her away in less than a minute.


	9. Studio - Machine Gun Kelly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 247
> 
> Prompt(s): 28. “Were you dropped on your head?”
> 
> 33\. “Bite me.”
> 
> 34\. “Mine.”

“Were you dropped on your head?” Kells asks in disbelief.

Y/N rolls her eyes, shutting the laptop. “Bite me.”

“I’m being serious. That was amazing.” He takes the laptop from her hands. “When you said you were doing music, I thought like tiny little snippets, no studio, just a laptop. This is amazing. I mean, I can tell you’ve been in the studio and working on stuff.”

She feels the blood rush to her cheeks. “I’ve been in the studio a bit, and when we have free time I’ve been writing.”

“What studio are you going to? Are you working with a producer?” Kells asks, leaning forward.

“I’ve been working with Slim and we have worked in the in house studios. Keeping it in house.”

“Slim knew and I didn’t?”

“Yeah, I wasn’t too sure that I would even like making my own music.” Y/N tells him.

He pouts at her, “But, you’re mine.”

She raises an eyebrow, “Yours?”

“Mine.”

She lets out a loud laugh.

He frowns at her, even though a smile wants to play on his lips. “You’re mine. My music buddy. You’ve always worked with me with my music and only me. And now Slim has taken you away from me.”

Y/N nearly falls off the couch as laughter takes over.

The sight of Y/N laughing so hard, she’s clutching her sides, makes Kells grin. He couldn’t remember the last time he had gotten her to laugh so hard.


	10. Cereal - Pete Davidson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 271  
> Prompt(s): 20. “Wanna tell me what you’re doing in my kitchen at 3 in the morning?”  
> 29\. “You know, you’re really cute when you sleep.”

Y/N groans as her alarm goes off. Rolling over, she blindly reaches for her phone. Hand hitting her night stand a few times, before she successfully grabs the loud device. Opening her eyes, so she can see slightly, she turns the alarm off. 

Rolling onto her back, she blinks sleepily at the ceiling. After a minute, she gets up with another groan. Stumbling into the en suite bathroom, she turns on the water. Splashing her face with cold water, feeling more awake as the water hits her face. Grabbing the towel, hanging beside the sink, she uses it to dry her face off, before tossing it on the counter.

Exiting her bathroom, then bedroom. She sighs as she sees Pete sitting on her kitchen counter, eating what looks to be a bowl of cereal. 

Before she can say anything, he does. “You know, you’re really cute when you sleep.”   
Y/N squints at him, taking in his red eyes. “Wanna tell me what you’re doing in my kitchen at three in the morning?”   
He shows her his bowl of cereal. “You have food.”   
Opening her fridge, she pulls out the milk. “And you don’t?” Setting the milk on the counter, she grabs a bowl and the cereal sitting by the fridge.   
Pete shakes his head, “Nope. No time for food shopping.”   
“Right.” 

Pouring cereal into the bowl, she then pours in the milk. Before resealing the cereal, she pours more into Pete’s bowl. She returns the cereal and milk to where they were before grabbing a spoon. 

“You’re buying me more cereal.” She mumbles, earning a thumbs up in response.


	11. Gremlin - Pete Davidson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 100  
> Prompt(s): 16. “If history repeats itself, I am so getting a dinosaur.”

Y/N laughs at the weird garble of words Pete is saying. She can’t tell what he’s saying, but he’s reminding her of gremlin. She quickly tells him that, making him break into laughter. “What were you even saying?”   
He smiles up at her, from where he’s laying on the floor. “If history repeats itself, I am so getting a dinosaur.” He says the words slowly.   
“I want a sabertooth tiger.”   
“It would eat you!”   
“And a dinosaur wouldn’t?” She raises an eyebrow.   
They stare at each other, trying to fight the smiles that want to take over their faces.


	12. Magical - Machine Gun Kelly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 379   
> Prompt(s): 4. “Can we just pretend like we’re normal for once?”  
> 12\. “Move over.”

Kells stumbles through the bunk filled hall, nearly tripping as he reaches the bunk he wants. He lifts his hand, to rap his knuckles against the wood for a second, only to drop it down by his side. Choosing to instead stare at the closed bunk. 

Staring at the fabric curtain, he takes off his shoes and socks, nudging them with his feet, to press against the wall so no one will trip. 

Opening the curtain, he frowns at a half asleep Y/N, who is sprawled over the bed. His left pointer finger, pokes at her ribs. “Move over.”   
Y/N lets out a groan, but moves. Pressing herself against the wall. After he gets comfortable in the small space, Y/N immediately covers his body with her own. Her body, acting as a shield. 

It’s silent for nearly ten minutes, Y/N nearly falling asleep to Kells’ heartbeat. The sound of his heart, always being able to lull her to sleep. 

“Can we just pretend like we’re normal for once?” He asks.   
“You hate normal.” She mumbles.   
He hums in agreement, “I do, but it would just be nice to not have to be on tour for over half the year.”   
Y/N sighs, already knowing the problem. “Talk to your daughter. You miss her. You only complain about tour and not being normal at the same time when you haven’t gotten to talk to her, so call her. And I wasn’t going to tell you, but next week once we get into the US, Cassie will be there. Since, she’s on break from school, I got her mom to agree to let her on tour with us for three weeks. Don’t worry, she won’t be on this bus. This is officially the party bus, I rented another one for her and me to stay on and anyone else who isn’t going to be drunk, high, or having sex.”   
Kells looks at the girl laying on him, with a look of awe and shock. “You’re magical.”   
“Shut up and go to sleep if you aren’t going to call Cassie.”   
He holds back a laugh at her words, but does what she wants. Arms wrapping around her, to hold her tighter against him, as he closes his eyes.


	13. Little - Miguel Galindo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 152  
> Prompt(s): 11. “Remember when we were little?”  
> 16\. “If history repeats itself, I am so getting a dinosaur.”

“Remember when we were little?”  
At the sound of her brother’s voice, Y/N looks up from the paperwork on her desk. “Not really. Why, Miguel?”   
He smiles at her, amused. “Not even one little thing?”   
She sets the pen on her desk, leaning back in her chair as she thinks. A smile graced her lips, when her mind falls on a memory. “Remember when Phillip was teaching us about dinosaurs?” He nods, encouraging her to continue. The smile turns fond as she continues. “The one thing I remember from that lesson, was you turning to me and with the straightest face saying, ‘If history repeats itself, I am so getting a dinosaur.’ Phillip looked so mad at your words.”   
“I had to sit and write lines because of that.” Miguel says, recalling the memory.   
She nods, looking at her younger brother of nine minutes with a soft smile. “Yeah, you did.”


	14. L+L - Coco Cruz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 661  
> Prompt(s): 22. “I think you’re forgetting something…”  
> 24\. “That letter you wrote–did you mean every word?”

Coco sets the letter on the desk in front of the computer, knowing that an hour after he leaves, she’ll stumble across it. Walking out of the office, he enters the living room. He smiles at the sight of a half awake Y/N. Sliding on his kutte, hanging on a chair. He starts to walk out the door, when a voice makes him pause. 

“I think you’re forgetting something…” Y/N trails off, with a yawn.   
He turns around, looking at her confused.   
She points at the counter, where a protein bar is.   
Picking it up, he pockets it before walking out the door. Shouting a thank you to her before the door slams shut. 

The rest of the day, he spends worried that he fucked up more than he already has fucked up. This could very well be the last straw for Y/N. While, he didn’t want to lose her, you knew that he couldn’t keep the truth from her like he had done before. A large part of him, knew what he did was cowardly. Who delivers relationship changing news through a letter when they can talk to the person? 

Parking on the street outside of Y/N’s house, Coco can’t shake away his nerves. The idea of just bailing and having Angel come by to return his house key sounding more appealing by the second, even if he knew that the man would give him shit for the next ten years. 

Taking a deep breath, he enters the house. It’s silent as always, a signal that Y/N is in her office. Flipping a switch so the living room lights turn on, he sits on the couch. She knew he was here, there was no missing the sound of a motorcycle in the neighborhood. Now, he just had to wait for her to come to him. 

After fifteen minutes, he resists the urge to pull out his phone or turn on the tv to distract himself. And as another five pass, he stands at the sound of the office door opening. 

The sight of Y/N with the letter, crumpled in her hand, makes his stomach lurch. This was going to go exactly as he thought, he could already tell just from the crumpled letter. It was more than enough giveaway to what was coming. 

The first words that escape her, surprise him. “That letter you wrote–did you mean every word?” After a few seconds he nods. He watches as she takes a deep breath, composing herself. “Eight months. We’ve been together eight months and this is the fifth time you’ve lied to me. First you lie about your job, then about having kids, then about being a Mayan, and of course you lie and say that you didn’t sleep with anyone.” When he goes to correct her, she does it herself. “Sorry, you didn’t sleep with her. You just let her suck you off.” She lets out a cold laugh, one that lacks emotion, one that makes him tense. “And now, for two months you’ve been lying about…” She shakes her head.

“You couldn’t even have told me in person. I had to find out through a fucking letter.” She looks at him in the eyes for the first time, since she came out of her office. “When you told about me your kids, I figured that you didn’t want anymore and I was fine. But, then you brought the conversation about what our future would look like, and you brought up kids. How you could see a little us running around. I didn’t bring that up, you did. Yet, here in this letter, you tell me that you don’t want kids, a family is a no go.” Y/N runs a hand over her face, not wanting to even see Coco’s face anymore. “Get out of my house. Leave your key on the counter and never come back.”   
Wordlessly, he does what she wants.


	15. Cry - Jeff Atkins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 306  
> Prompt(s): 1. “Please stop crying.”  
> 3\. “Accept the flower.”

Jeff and Y/N share worried looks as they enter Montgomery’s bedroom. The words, accept the flower, being chanted. Y/N has to put her hand over her mouth so she won’t laugh when she sees what Monty is doing.   
Her boyfriend clears his throat, “Nice choice, Monty.” As he speaks, he tilts his head towards the tv.   
Monty just glares at him. “Like you don’t watch it when you’re alone, Atkins.”   
Jeff shrugs, when nothing else was on or he needed background noise it was his go to thing to put on.   
Y/N grins at Jeff, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek. “Now, Monty. I know you told me that you didn’t want anything, but I saw this and couldn’t help myself.” She throws the ice cream at him.   
Catching it, he smiles down at the box. “Thanks, Y/N.”   
She nods, sitting in his desk chair as Jeff sits beside Monty on the bed. 

Continuing to watch the movie, she tries not to yawn. Seeing the couple kiss after a large fight, she turns her attention to the boys on the bed, more specifically her boy on the bed. Her eyes widen, then narrow. “Are you crying?”   
Jeff nods, not even bothering to hide the tears.   
With a sigh, she gets up, sitting beside him on the bed to hold him, while Monty ignores them, too engrossed in the movie. When the crying doesn’t stop after a few minutes, she stops petting his hair, having hoped that it would have been enough to calm him down. “Please stop crying.” She presses her lips to his forehead, for a second. “I know it was sad and then really happy because they got back together, but please stop crying. I don’t like seeing you cry.”   
“Just like I don’t like seeing you cry?”   
“Exactly.”


	16. Five - JP Cappelletty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 456  
> Prompt(s): 4. “Can we just pretend like we’re normal for once?”  
> 6\. “Insanity runs in my family.”

Rook bobs his head along to the lyrics coming from his headphones, trying to get a feel for them before he started to drum out the best they wanted. A grin overcomes his face when he realizes where the song is headed. “Insanity runs in my family, so I don’t what you were expecting from me.” He lets out a laugh at the lyric. Making a mental reminder to tell Kells how much he liked the line next time they talked about the song. 

As the song finishes, before he can hit stop, another song begins to play, one he’s never heard before. The sound of a female voice fills his ears. His fingers that had reached out to pause what was playing in the flash drive stop, staying in mid air. As the female voice fades to nothing, a guitar coming in. He looks at his laptop screen, frowning when he sees that like all the other songs in the flash drive this one also doesn’t have a name. When he clicks to read the information, his frown deepens when he sees that no information comes up. As the voice enters the song again, he returns his full attention to it. 

“Oh, why? Why? Can’t we just pretend that we’re normal for once?” The song finishes, her voice having turned quiet at the end. 

He lets the next song play hoping it will be her voice again, only for Kells to fill his ears. His fingers quickly hit the spacebar, effectively cutting off the sound of his friends voice. 

Yanking the flash drive out of his laptop, he pulls off his headphones, setting them down before walking out the room. 

Walking down the short hallway, he knocks on Slim’s door.   
“Come in!” Slim yells.   
Rook opens the door, holding the flash drive between his fingers. “What is song five doing in here?”   
Slim looks at him confused. “What are you talking about?”   
“Song five? The one where a woman is singing, and in between the verses there’s only a guitar playing? She’s singing it’s acapella?”   
“Shit.” Slim curses. “I put the wrong five on there. My cousin, she wanted to record some stuff, messing around mostly in the beginning. Able to record five songs, though.”   
Rook’s eyebrows furrow. “Is this the same cousin who went to jail?”   
Slim shakes his head, “nah, Y/N doesn’t come around often. I think Dub and Kells are the only ones that have met now that I think about it.”   
Rook nods, tossing him the flash drive, “you might want to put the actual song five on there before Kells hears and freaks.” He goes to leave, but pauses. “Also tell your cousin that she has a nice voice.”


End file.
